With the advent of information services for portable receiving devices such as pagers, a user may carry an information device capable of receiving and accessing a large volume of data. Additionally, with improved memory capability of pagers, a large volume of messages may be stored in the pager. Sorting through such a large volume of messages to find information relevant to the user may pose a tedious task for the pager user.
Additionally, the recent introduction of information services provides a new method of communicating a large amount of information to a large number of people at a relatively low cost. However, information may be relevant only to a user who either has entered or is about to enter a certain location, and not relevant when the user is located elsewhere.
Thus, what is needed is a device and method for selecting relevant information from the large amount of communicated information on the basis of an intended location of the user.